


All Other Instruments Of Faith And Sex

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Dom, Submissive Orlando, Threesome - M/M/M, dominant Billy, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: “Pick up your mobile, Dominic, and finish your conversation.”
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Series: Permanently Unfinished [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Kudos: 3





	All Other Instruments Of Faith And Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbetaed WIP that may never be finished. I wrote it on a metro bus during 2005 and (those of you who are over at my personal journal) this is the pron that that freaky guy read over my shoulder. I don't he thought it was hot. Well, eff u buddy, that's what you get for being nosy.
> 
> Title from "Rain King" by Counting Crows.

Dom’s mobile rang and Billy let rigid flesh slip from his mouth. “Answer it.”

Billy…” Dom whined as his eyes flew open.

Billy moved back from between his lover’s shaking thighs. Dom was close-so close a few more strong swallows would have pulled him over the edge.

Dom's hand immediately moved toward his cock. If he could just get one more stroke, one more squeeze... He moaned loudly, his eyes sliding shut again as his long fingers wrapped around his straining cock.

Billy covered Dom's hand with one of his own, controlling the strokes. Dom's head fell back as he thrust into their joined hands. Once, twice and then, when Dom was close to falling into pieces again, Billy cupped his lover's balls in his free hand and dug his fingernails behind them. The pain was sharp and startling and Dom cried out loudly as he shook and thrust into Billy's grip.

"Answer the phone, Dominic, or I promise you, you won't be coming tonight."

Dom whimpered and reached for the phone. "H-Hullo?"

“You’re all breathless, Dom – you have to dash for the mobile?”

“S..sorry, Orli, I’m…” he broke off with a shuddering sob as Billy swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock.

“All right, there, Monaghan?”

“I…FUCK!” Dom cried out loudly as Billy took in his entire length, his teeth scraping all the way down. “Billy, Bill – please, oh fuck, please GOD, do that again! Fuck, please…”

*

Billy smiled, his lips stretching obscenely around his mouthful. It seemed Dom had forgotten he’d had his mobile in his hand and was spouting his needy and fucking gorgeous litany into the phone. Listening to his shameless begging had Billy’s own cock jumping in his jeans and he wondered what Orlando thought of it. He decided to reward Dom for answering the phone, so he raised his head and then slid back down again, with more pressure on his lover’s abused flesh.

*

Dom dropped the phone, his now free hand grabbing and bunching Billy’s shirt in desperate appeal. He was careful not to touch Billy’s head or hair; even in his highly aroused state he knew his lover would stop, would pull back and let Dom slip from his swollen lips before giving him a disappointed look.

Billy chuckled and Dom felt it everywhere. He threw his head back, eyes tightly closed, and concentrated on not thrusting into Billy’s perfect and hot mouth.

Billy pulled back anyway and Dom groaned at the loss.

“Pick up the phone.”

Dom simply stared at him. His look clearly said, what the fuck?

“Pick up your mobile, Dominic, and finish your conversation.”

He bent to retrieve the phone. “Still there, Orli?” he managed, his voice quaking with need.

“Put Billy on the phone, Dom. Now,” Orli said thickly, impatient.

Dom whimpered. He didn’t want Billy talking to Orli, he wanted Billy sucking his soul out through his dick. At Orli’s insistent “Dom!” he reluctantly handed the phone over.

*

Billy’s eyebrows rose but he took the phone. “Yes?”

“Will you finish him, Billy? Please? So I can hear?”

Orlando’s voice was rough, low, hoarse, and Billy chuckled. “You’re wanking, aren’t you?”

At Billy’s husky laugh, Dom thrust up into their joined hands again. Billy squeezed him hard and deliberately slowed down their strokes. Dom moaned in frustration and wriggled his hips, trying to find more pressure.

“Yes, Billy, yes, but please? Let me hear him come this time, please?”

“Well, you are calling from Malta.”

“Thank you, Billy,” he said whispered, voice cracking with want.

Billy set the phone down and pressed the combination for speaker.

“Dominic was impatient, Orlando,” he said, low and taunting, “He didn’t want to wait for you.”

“Dom, you cunt! You knew I’d be calling!”

“Actually, he didn’t.”

“How long, then?” Orlando asked, knowing Billy wouldn’t tell him. The point wasn’t really to find out, it was so that Dom would hear the sympathy in his voice.

“Long enough for him to remember that he comes when I say so and not before,” Billy said silkily.

*

Orlando inhaled sharply as he heard Dom’s whimper. God, Billy could be cruel sometimes. The shiver that always accompanied that thought skittered down his spine. When he got home, it would be his turn to receive Billy’s personal attentions; his discipline. It was hard to receive appropriate discipline from thousands of miles away. He sighed deeply. God, but he missed his lovers.

“Not before I tell you,” Billy said evenly before he took his lover back into his mouth. Dom moaned deeply and it hitched as Orli gasped “God, Dom!” harshly from halfway across the world.

Orlando could hear Dom’s panting breaths, fancied he could even hear Billy’s lips sliding on straining flesh. He groaned as he fisted his own painful erection, twisting almost viciously, the way Billy had taught him. It was so good. It would be even better when it wasn’t his own hand doing the twisting. His breath stuttered and hitched as Dom began to beg again, and his hand sped up. He was so close…

*

Billy swirled his tongue around Dom’s cock with flat, wide strokes before using his teeth again. Dom tightened; he would have come right then if Billy hadn’t had his balls in an iron grip still. He cried out brokenly, pleading for release between pants. He begged and bargained and swore he’d do anything Billy ever wanted if he’d just let him come. He felt Billy’s hum and heard Orlando grunting with every stroke he was giving himself and heard himself crying out with every breath, every movement Billy made and he was almost there and…

Billy let go of Dom’s balls and his fingers traced down to rub over his entrance. Dom whimpered and shook with the effort not to come, waiting for permission.

“Billy, God, please…” Orlando moaned. Dom knew that when Billy had said ‘not before I tell you’ he'd meant both of them.

Billy let rigid flesh slip from his mouth. “Come for me.”

Dom sobbed with relief as he emptied himself into Billy’s open and waiting mouth. Billy also listened for Orlando’s release, hearing their other lover calling their names as he came.

“All right, Orlando?” Billy called after several moments.

“Bloody brilliant,” he replied, voice a bit slurred.

“Bedtime, then?” Billy asked, a smile in his voice.

“Mmhmm,” Orlando murmured, sleep already overtaking him.

“Goodnight, Orlando, sleep well,” Billy said softly.

“Love you, Orli,” Dom added, his own voice slurred a bit.

“Love you guys,” Orli managed to mumble as he hung up.

Dom looked down at Billy, who was still on his knees between Dom’s legs. “That’s a good position for you, Boyd.”

Billy eyes gleamed as he smiled.


End file.
